Love and Loke
by thunderqueen27
Summary: A date with Loke? A few confessions and some requests 3


**A/N: My first fairy tail fic =] Hope you like it.. **

**~0~**

**Love and Loke**

"**Lucy, Lucy"**

**Amber eyes started to appear as the stellar spirit mage forcefully opened her eyes.**

"**Hmmm?" she moaned. It was a perfect day to sleep after a mission all by herself because Lisanna had to 'borrow' Natsu for a mission just when she had no money to pay her rent.**

"**Get up Princess" **

**She recognized that same old nickname her stellar spirits gave her. It was much better than being called Majesty but she wanted to be called Nee-chan or Lucy but the spirits kept on with the 'princess' stuff.**

"**Princess I know your tired but"**

**Then she was up in the air held bridal style by her stellar spirit.**

"**Loki, PUT ME DOWN" she insisted but he was persistent, too persistent.**

"**You promised to go out with me while we were fighting." Loki put her down on the bed and kneeled in front of her, face resting on her lap.**

**_Flashback_**

"**Regulus grant me full strength!" Light was everywhere and next thing they knew the enemy was drained of energy and was sent flying to the next dimension who-knows-where.**

"**Princess, you don't mind going out with me after this right?" said Loki, handing her keys yet again.**

"**Sure Loki" she grabbed it and gave the lion a small peck on the cheek.**

"**Thanks for saving me"**

"**Anything for my Princess" With that Loki disappeared.**

**_end of flashback_**

"**Oh yeah" she snapped back when Leo cupped her face and kissed her on the cheek. It was a small kiss; nothing to it Lucy didn't mind at all. In fact, she was kinda used to being kissed by Loki. He has always been there for her.**

"**Morning breath"**

"**I don't mind Princess"**

**~later at the guild~**

"**Ohayo Lu-chan!" said a familiar fairy with blue hair.**

"**Ohayo Levy-chan" she plopped her way to the seat next o Levy and ordered for the special breakfast for her and Loki.**

"**So you and Loki are dating now?" **

**Lucy spewed out what she was drinking and Loke almost choked from her words.**

"**No were not" Lucy smiled at her and begged her to not say anything like that anymore.**

"**But you seem… hick.. close.. hick.. ever since…hick..Lisanna…" said Cana finishing her 10****th**** barrel of beer.**

"**Come on Loke let's go" Lucy stormed her way to the door with Loke following her. Just as she was about to slam open the door Loke took her hand and pulled her close just in time when Natsu barged in and kicked the door open.**

"**That was close. Thanks Loke, again" **

"**No problem Princess"**

**He smiled at her a genuine smile even brighter than regulus. Natsu on the other hand was just watching them.**

"**Ohayoo!" said a familiar voice that was irksome to Lucy. She got up and brushed her way past Natsu and Lisanna who was drapped all over Natsu.**

**~0~ Somewhere in Magnolia ~0~**

"**Princess, you know I have a good sense of smell" said Loke as the mage handed here a strawberry crepe and a blueberry parfait.**

"**I know? Why are suddenly saying these known facts?" Lucy replied she sat down under the shade of the giant pink and blue umbrella in front of her favorite dessert place. Loke sat down with her and held her hand ever so gentle and so warm.**

"**I smelled jealousy back there" He took a bite of his crepe careful not to drop the strawberries.**

"**You wish..As if" Lucy lied. **

"**I pretend I don't know your lying and you pretend that I don't know. Oh Princess, you can tell me" he squeezed her hand looked at her.**

"**Nothing get's past you I'm afraid. Say 'ahhh'" She pointed the spoonful of parfait in front of Loke's mouth. The lion complied and lightly sucked on the plastic spoon. **

"**Don't try to change the subject." **

"**Come on Loke, it's our date let's not talk about silly things like that. Okay?" Lucy got another spoon and gave it to Loke.**

"**Whatever you say Princess" she let go of her hand and grabbed her other hand, the one holding the spoon.**

"**Stop shaking Princess" He licked the spoon and snatched it away from the mage. He lightly raised his arm and called for a waiter. He whispered something that turned on Lucy's curious button.**

"**What did you say?" asked Lucy as she began to devour her crepe.**

**Then the waiter came back holding a sundae, the sweetest sundae, the most expensive one at that.**

"**What? Loke, I don't have any money with me for that."**

**Loke got the metal spoon it was a bit bigger than the other plastic one but he could see the purpose.**

"**Open wide Princess"**

**He handed the spoon with chocolate ice cream topped with a little of chocolate and a small amount of whipped cream.**

"**But…"**

"**No buts. I paid for this ya know. Now the ice cream's gonna melt"**

**They spent the whole hour eating that gigantic and sweet ice cream feeding each other not minding any eye watching them or whispering about them.**

**~0~ back at Lucy's house ~0~**

"**I'm gonna get fat cause of that Ice cream" Lucy said as she made her way to the sofa and threw herself to it.**

"**You did have fun right Princess?" Loke sat beside Lucy who by now has laid down to the sofa as if sleeping.**

"**Of course. Best date I've ever had." Lucy arranged herslf making Loke's lap her own pillow.**

"**Good" He reached down and kissed Lucy's forehead brushing away stray strands of golden hair away from her angelic face.**

"**Loke"**

"**Hmm?" Loke entangled his fingers with Lucy's strands. While Lucy's hand made her way to Loke's face. She took his glasses away much to Loke's approval.**

"**You have wonderful eyes Loke. Why do you hide them?" **

"**Ngggg. Give em back" Loke closed his eyes and tried to grab back his glasses. He felt the weight on his lap gone. He opened his eyes and saw Lucy right in front of him.**

"**Look at me Loke" He cupped Loke face forcing him to look at her. She gazed right into his eyes. She saw something warm, light, something she didn't see in anyone's eyes. She was utterly lost for words to describe it. She was lost, lost inside those golden lion eyes.**

"**That's why I wear these. People might get lost" he snatched back his glasses and wore them. **

"**Never do th-" He was cut off when Lucy kissed him straight on the lips. He didn't react. He didn't know how. Thank the spirit king he heard his wishes. The kiss didn't last long. It was more like a snap back kiss or shut up kiss something like that.**

"**Lu..Lucy"**

**Lucy pressed their foreheads together and shut her eyes closed and wrapped her hands around the lion's neck touching his orange hair taking in that scent familiar only to her and only her.**

"**Loke. Please don't leave me."**

**Loke wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist. She fit perfectly inside his arms. A female lion curled by the male lion's side.**

"**I wont Lucy. Not now. Not ever."**

"**Thanks Loke." She drifted off to sleep land. Loke carried her to the bed and then crawled next to her. He covered her with his own body lightly lifted Lucy's head to his chest.**

"**I wont Lucy because I love you" Loke slept as well. All that ice cream made him tired and soon followed Lucy to sleep land.**

"**I love you too Loke, and I wasn't jealous cause I have you" whispered Lucy as she wrapped her hands around Loke's hands around her waist.**

**~END~**

**a/n: Reviews are most welcome =]**


End file.
